Messages from the GRAVE
by Transformersfan01
Summary: Prowl was killed in the war between good and evil! But he never departed! With paranormal experiences, and clues that were left behind, Jazz discovers paperwork in Prowl's office. And who's the new Autobot the joined the crew that no one had heard of
1. My life is over

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 1:**

**My life is over!**

Note: Story has no connection to 'Black and White Autobot family', but all fiction, so no sparklings at all...

My life is... over...

See... My designation is Prowl... I'm an Autobot, the Military Strategist of the team.. My job was hard...

I was the brains of the team...

It was the battle of the war! Autobots, verses our enemies, Decepticons! Led by the evil and manipulative Decepticon, Megatron, he wanted total power over the Universe. My leader... Courageous Optimus Prime, led us into battle, as the proud leader of us all.

It was that war... that ended my life... forever! Never to be seen or heard of again... only in memories...

'That courageous Military Strategist of ours who thought bravely in battle against our enemies... it took his life away from us all... Our Second in Command of our race...' I died August 1st, 2005, the day that would've made me 5.2 million years old, but I end on 5,199,999 years, 364 days and a number of hours (Rough estimate of age) ... Funny right? NO.

Autobots had died before, fighting for freedom, but me, I never departed from Earth.

Why, as you may ask, am I telling you all this? My work here, on Earth, with my friends, the Autobots, is not finished!

I may have departed from the living, but I'm amongst the dead, and not seen by anyone, or heard of by anyone, but felt.

My friends don't know, but my twin, Bluestreak will.

My work had been working on a mission, of a culprit amongst our ranks, who had evil skeems, threatening to wipe out Earth and the human race forever!

It's now me, dead, and gone from the world, against the evilest monster on Earth who lives and breaths! Is it tough? Not for me!

These are my Messages, from the GRAVE!

**Only small monologue from Prowl there. Real start next chapter...**

**First chapter to new story. Hope you like it so far..**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	2. I'm back

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 2 - "I'm back"**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking_

Note: No connection of this chapter to 'Black and White Autobot family'!

August 2nd... 2005

'Decepticons! Victory! IS. OURS!' Cyclonus' voice bellowed over the crowd.

The team uproared in cheers.

'I shall gain new victory for us!' Galvatron's voice bellowed over the cheering. 'My agent, is in Autobot headquarters as we speak, currently retrieving new information of high importance! Apprently, the team, were working on something... big! Something... destructionous! Threatened to destroy us during the war! But only 1 could control it! Autobot! PROWL! With the hand of my agent disguised as an Autobot, we can persue our victory towards Cybertron's core, and take OVER THE WORLD!'

Cheers...

Autobot headquarters...

Walking into the base, cameras watching his every move before an alarm bellowed.

Rodimus was the first to reach the entrance, encounting a tall red and green mech. 'State your presence!'

'Rodimus Prime,' the voice of a deep, and horror tune in his voice, responded. 'I'm from Cybertron, a lost Autobot. I was a bounty hunter, searching for Decepticons during the war, but I left to track them down. I got lost, and now here I return... Where's Optimus Prime?'

'Optimus. Our once great leader, is gone. State your name soldier.'

'My name... is Stealth. Yes. Stealth the bounty hunter.'

'Fine. I'm Rodimus, new leader of the Autobots. Come this way.'

Stealth smiled wickledly, as he followed Rodimus in. 'Confirmed my leader...' he rose his hand to his mouth, and whispers into the microphone attached. 'Optimus is dead. But Rodimus is in command!'

'Since that foolish Autobot Prowl risked his life for his comrades, that makes Autobot Jazz the SIC of the Autobots now. Keep an optic on him. He's too good for his processor! That visor of his says all.'

'Agreed.'

Stealth is led to a huge room, with many Autobots gathered with energon cubes, paperwork stacked everywhere, and lots of commotions going on. There, he spots Jazz, the only Autobot with a visor, stood in the corner talking to the silver and red Praxien, we know as Bluestreak.

'Sorry 'bout Prowler's loss.'

'It's fine Jazz. Losing both my brothers is a lot of downhill, but they wouldn't want me to suffer and remain like this. I'm going to do them proud.'

'That's ta spirit Blue!'

Stealth smiled wickedly. This seemed really easy. Rodimus walked off towards Kup.

'Hey Rodimus. Who's the new bot?'

'Stealth. An old bounty hunter from the war. Came back expecting Optimus, but obviously he isn't here.'

'You're as good as they get kid. Optimus would be proud.'

'Thanks Kup.'

Rodimus turned back to Stealth. 'Hey. Don't stand there all day Stealth. Go chat to some of the crew. Probably most of them don't know you.'

Stealth looks around at the bots, but his only concern was the twin of Prowl, and his best friend. They knew loads about him. If only he could speak about that weapon Galvatron mentioned. So he heads over to them.

'New bot?' Bluestreak asks.

'Why.. yes. I was a bounty hunter hunting Decepticons during the war. Optimus said to go hunt them. Now I'm back. It's a loss about Optimus. He was a true leader.'

'It was. And my twin.' Bluestreak lowered his voice.

'Your twin?' Stealth wanted to sound convinced he had no idea who Prowl was, but he sounded convincing.

'Yes. Prowl was my older twin. I always looked to him for advice. It's thanks to bro I'm the best shooter in the squad. I also lost my older brother, Smokescreen, from a nasty energon trip.'

'Sorry.' Stealth replied. 'I shouldn't have asked.'

'No worries. It's great to talk to someone about my brothers' positive aspects. Makes me feel proud to be their little brother.

'And you?' Stealth looks at Jazz. 'Do you have brothers?'

'No.' Jazz replies almost immediately. 'I don't.'

'Jazz...' Bluestreak said. 'No need for immediate response. You sound a little angry.'

Jazz shook his head. 'No Blue. I have no brothers, but you knew already, but I ain't got friends since Prowler died.'

'It's ok.'

Stealth smiled at Jazz's immediate response. Already he could tell Jazz didn't like him one bit, but he was getting to Bluestreak.

'I have lost a brother in the war. My sister was killed by Megatron himself. I missed them both, and so as the youngest, I knew I was destined to become an Autobot. Took after my dad's job as a bounty hunter, and wanted justice for them.'

'I'm sorry about your family.' Bluestreak said.

'It's ok.'

'Comrades, to your own chambers for a recharge. Stealth, here.' Rodimus ordered.

Everyone else heads off.

'Nice talking to you.' Bluestreak said before being edged on by Jazz to go.

Stealth smiled at his reaction, but walks on to Rodimus.

'Gotten close to Bluestreak and Jazz?' Kup asks.

Stealth nodded. 'But I don't think the visor mech likes me much.'

'Jazz? He lost his best friend. Surely he wouldn't want another. He and Prowl were close friends.' Rodimus replied.

'Lovers?' Stealth asked.

'No. Not that close. Jazz's dad was Prowl's dad, Proton's, crime partner on Cybertron. Jazz and Prowl's grandfathers were best pals, their fathers were best pals, and they were best pals.'

Stealth nods, and heads to his new room that Rodimus told him of.

On the way, he passes Bluestreak's room, and peers inside.

He watches the silver mech look up at his potrait he kept above his desk, of himself, Prowl and Smokescreen as sparklings when the twins were born, with his dad, Proton and his mum, Luna.

Stealth was aware of who Proton was. Soon to be ruler of Cybertron as he was a descendant of Primus himself. Stealth knew the closer he got to Bluestreak, the closer he got to finding out more of this weapon. Identical twins knew everything about one another.

He walks passed the room, and peers inside Jazz's room, next door to Bluestreak's.

He noticed Jazz by his stereo player, giant headphones round his next, drums and guitars playing.

'A music lover.' he smirked to himself.

He walks passed, and finds his room, opposite to Jazz's. He heads inside, and gasps.

He recognizes the desk that belonged to Prowl, the datapads, and smiles wickedly. He is in the room that once belonged to Prowl.

'This will be easier than I thought.'

He notices something out the corner of his optic, and he turned around, looking at his reflection in a small mirror on the wall, leveled with his face. He looks around, and at the entrance to the room, and punches the mirror.

'Much better' and he walks away from the mirror.

As he did, a faint mist shows in the mirror, and a white head, red horns, and blue optics stares. It was like the face was inside the mirror. It watches Stealth walk away, and then it vanishes.

Stealth peers inside the desk draws, finding no papers, no datapads, just emptyness.

'Much harder. He wouldn't leave codes to this weapon would he!'

He peers into the cabinets, nothing. The nearby door, leading to an empty storage room, but only a little, tiny hole in the centre, shaped like an oval.

'Just a hole' he walks away from it.

As he turned left towards the entrance, the mist appears again, and a tall white and black figure stands there. It watches Stealth walk towards the berth, adjusting it, and settling into recharge.

The figure becomes more solid. Tall. White and black. Doorwings? Red horns? Police badge on the wing? PROWL?

He walks towards the desk, opens the draw, looks inside, closes it, and disappears quickly.

Stealth shoots up, looks around, and goes back into recharge.

**The next day...**

Jazz wakes up early as the newly appointed SIC, to work on the datapads, and monitor security around the base.

Standing infront of Teletraan 1, he looks at all the security cameras set up, and notices 1 only shows black and white fuzzy lines.

He sees the room of the camera installation, 'Room 32', realizing that was right next door to his room.

Jazz rushed off to the chamber next door, and finds the door opened. When he peers inside, he finds no one there. He checks the owner codes, pausing, remembering they weren't changed from when Prowl had worked in this room. Then he remembered Stealth. Primus he hated him.

Walking inside, finding the security camera, he reaches up, and takes it off the stand, before fixing it.

Behind him, the mist forms again, the winged black and white figure appearing again.

Jazz conitnued attending to the camera, before hearing the sound of a draw opening. He froze, and slowly turned around.

There was no mist, but he catches the draw of the desk slightly opened. Jazz looked around before walking towards the desk, and peering at the draw. Empty. Then he notices a little gap. Carefully placing his finger in the gap, he opens a little space storage in the draw. There was a stack of papers, titled 'IMPORTANT!'

Looking round incase anyone was there, Jazz pulls out the papers, and quickly scans through each page. Criminal reports, jail reports, death penalties. What was Prowl doing with all this? Jazz thought to himself.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he closes the secret hatch, closes the draw, and walks back over to the camera, quickly fixing it.

But the sound of the footsteps sounded in the room. Jazz looked around, before catching the broken mirror.

'Stealth!' he growled. Luckily he kept a spare mirror. 'This is for Prowler's memory. Everything must remain as it was.'

As he removed the broken mirror, he sees a tiny oval shape hole in the wall. Peering inside, all he could see something a white colour. Jazz thought nothing of it, and puts up the new mirror. 'Perfect.'

Then the white face appears in the mirror reflection. Jazz falls backwards flinching. Quickly getting to his feet, the face was gone.

'Phew...' he caught his breath. 'That's creepy,' as he turned around.

A white face appeared right infront of him, only inches from his face. Jazz stumbles back. He looks up at this white and black figure with the doorwings and red horns.

'Prowler?'

It nods.

'But... Oh. Your ghost?'

It nods. _'Thanks for realizing.'_

Jazz stood, mouth dropped open.

_'Jazz... I'll stay here... in this room... forever...'_

The mist fades, so does Prowl.

Jazz wiped his optics to make sure he wasn't hallucination, or dreaming. He looks back, sees the camera still not fixed. He wasn't dreaming alright.

He quickly fixes the camera, and heads back to Teletraan 1.

Because he was fixing the camera, no sign of Prowl being caught on the camera, so he couldn't show Rodimus for his view of this mist.

Hours passed before everyone was awake.

'Stealth, your first duty. Scout out for Decepticon signatures, and report back with 2 hours.' Rodimus ordered.

'Yes sir.' Stealth transformed and drove off.

Jazz hadn't forgotten about the papers, and so sat in his office going through them.

He came across convicted criminals in the past. He scanned the names...

'Pile-Up, Wind-up, Aerial Ace, Fury, Dynamic... There's are all convicted Autobot spies.' Jazz said to himself. He continued scanning the papers. 'Thief, rape, assault, why was Prowler looking up this.' Jazz finds a pile of papers stappled together, the first paper with the name 'Steal-Thind' Jazz thought that name sounded similar to someone he knows recently.

He finds a datapad, and writes up 'Steal-Thind' and circles (Steal) (Th) Stealth! Jazz gasped. He read through the rest of the sheets. 'Convicted of killing Autobots Aqua, Classic, Striker, Starlight' Oh great Primus! Jazz highlights the phrase 'Causing considerable damage to the home of Lord Proton and Lady Luna while working as the head servant, convicted of procession of dangerous fire arms and lethal weapons!' He looked at 'Occupation' and gasped, when it read 'Decepticon'.

Jazz didn't know why Stealth was here, nor why he was already chatting to Bluestreak too much. But from he had experienced, seeing a 'Ghost' of Prowl, he was certain Prowl wanted him to find those papers. He was certain now! Stealth was pretending to be an Autobot to kill them all, with reports to Galvatron.

Stealth was on his mission, but instead of following the route he was suppose to take, he takes the dark route, to Decepticon headquarters.

There he walks inside, coming face to face with his leader Galvatron.

'Welcome back Steal-Thind!' Galvatron said.

Stealth opened a keypad in his arm, pressed a button, and his body changed all over into a dark purple and red evil warlord, with a black cloak, a belt with two swords dangling on each side, and a backpack storage with guns and ammunition.

'Yes my master. I'm back with the latest update.' Steal-Thind replied.

'Continue, my best warrior!'

'I've seemed to befriend Prowl's twin, Bluestreak. And the old fool, Rodimus and Kup have lend me the room of Prowl. I did search his desks, but found nothing. The whole place was cleared out, and no sign of any weapon.'

'Fool! Would they leave stuff in a room once belonging to a wise Autobot to be found by someone they just met. Of course not! Obviously they've taken it and hidden it in alarm place. Go back and search!'

'Yes sir! Plus, Autobot Jazz, I can tell he doesn't like me very much. He seems taken aback and rarely talks to me. He's a suspicious one as your pointed out my leige!'

'Good. Once the clumsy Autobot is convinced you are a traitor to his team, he will be seen as crazy, and placed in protection away from you! They'll think he's crazy! But they should know, trust their team mate, never a friend they never knew. Never judge a character by it's appearance!'

'I understand my liege. I will return!'

Steal-Thind left the base, and changes back to his 'Stealth' character.

'Oh... they'll think he's crazy. As you think of me, my leige. Unlike Starscream, my time will come, sooner than you think.'

**There you have it. Second chapter, and I really like it. But that's because I'm the writer. What are your views.**

**Please review, but clicking the 'Review' button below, and honour by clicking 'Favourite story' if you do like this story. I will continue on this over the coming months.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	3. Am I dreaming?

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 3 - Am I dreaming?**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking_

Note: No connection of this chapter to 'Black and White Autobot family'!

**Autobot headquarters... **

Stealth arrived, exactly on time to meet Rodimus and Kup at the entrance.

'Any signs of Decepticons?' Kup asks.

'Negative sir. No sign of any signature similar to the search of Primus' signature!' Stealth replied.

'That's good new. No sign of Decepticons everyone.' Rodimus walks in and tells the team.

Stealth looks at Kup. 'You think Jazz hates me?'

'What? Jazz? He's everyone's friend. No one hates him. Why do you say that kid?' Kup replies.

'Well yesterday when I talked to Bluestreak, he seemed to glare at me the whole time, and when I past his room, he had his headphones on with loud music, not even to look at me.'

'Look,' Kup said. 'Jazz has seen the war, experienced it, felt it and dealt it, and sometimes he becomes protective and wary of strangers. You've been around longer than he has. He's just wary of you. Try talking to him, get to know each other. You two might have lots in common.'

Stealths watches Kup walk in, and his smiles. 'Talking to the best BEST friend of Prowl will be easy.'

Jazz was tired and so had fallen into recharge, on his desk?

He wasn't wary of footsteps approaching, and stayed sleeping.

The door opens, no one there. The footsteps get closer and closer to him, but he still sleeps. A shadow looms over him, then disappears instantly.

Jazz was dreaming.

Jazz looks around at the houses on Cybertron, he sees Proton's home in flames, a dark figure runs away from the scene.

Then he finds himself on Earth, at the bottom of the sea. He sees the sunken ships by the Bermuda Triangle, he sees the same dark figure at the surface blasting a ship, watching it sink.

Then he's in complete darkness, and sees Prowl infront of him.

'Prowl?'

Prowl holds his hand up, and beckons to Jazz. Then Jazz sees the bubbles rise, meaning he was in water. He reckonizes that he's in Cybertron's lake. He tries swimming forward, but couldn't.

Prowl is still beckoning to him to come, but Jazz couldn't find himself moving.

Then a black hole appears. Jazz finds himself in space, floating away from Cybertron. He sees the black hole, going towards Cybertron.

'No...' he said.

He watches as Cybertron becomes engulfed by the black hole. It turns towards him. Jazz turned around, seeing Moon Base 1 behind him.

'No!' he screams as the black hole comes towards him.

He cowers, but feels nothing.

When he opened his optics he found himself in darkness again.

_'Jazz...'_ a voice whispered.

Jazz looked towards the direction of the sound, but he can hardly see anything around him.

Then Prowl appears again.

'Prowler! What is happening?' Jazz shouts at him.

_'Your dream. You control what you see. Don't fear him!' _Prowl responds.

'Fear who Prowler? Tell me!'

Jazz watches as Prowl's optics glowed bright red, and he changes into Steal-Thind.

'You!' Jazz screams at him.

Steal-Thind draws a sword.

'No...' Jazz flinches.

Steal-Thind launches forward at him.

'NO!'

Jazz shoots up awake, seeing Bluestreak infront of him, falling backwards as he shot up.

'Whoa there Blue. What you up to?'

'Sorry Jazz. Stealth saw you thrashing about, and thought you were in need of help, so he called me to come have a look.'

'And Stealth?'

'He took off for another duty to take since you wouldn't wake up.'

'Blue?' Jazz signs. 'Do you see Stealth as a friend?'

Bluestreak was taken aback by Jazz's question. 'Why do you ask? He's done nothing wrong?'

'I know. Just wondering. Is he a good friend?'

Bluestreak blinked. 'Yeah. He's kind, very thoughtful and listens to me when I need someone to talk to.'

'But... ya use to come to meh Blue.'

'Sorry...' He looks at the papers. 'What are these?'

'I found them in Prowler's desk.'

'Why were you going down bro's property?' Bluestreak asks Jazz, sounding quite angry.

'Blue! I saw Prowler. In his office. Looking back at me. He showed meh this work. What I wanna know is why is Prowler going through reports of convicted criminals?'

Bluestreak stepped back, on the verge of tears. 'Bro wouldn't hide this. Leave me alone!' he screamed before running out the room.

Jazz slumped back on the chair, holding his head in his hands.

Bluestreak ran down the corridor, almost bumping into Stealth.

'Blue my friend? What's wrong?' he asked.

'Jazz! He said my twin brother hid stuff and was going through reports of convicted criminals!' Bluestreak burst into tears.

Stealth comforts Bluestreak and smiles. _'Now I know where to find those reports, and the secret of the weapon.'_ he thinks to himself.

'Do you want to tell someone about it?' Stealth asks.

Bluestreak shakes his head. 'No. Jazz probably dreamt the whole thing in his nightmare.'

Stealth smiled. _All according to plan now. Bluestreak forgives him, now I know where to get those codes!_

'But... Jazz said he also saw Prowl. Like a ghost, in his old office... before he passed. Said he saw Prowl in the small mirror near the data cabinets.' Bluestreak added.

Stealth flinched. 'Prowl's gone. He won't be coming back Bluestreak. He'll watch over you from the matrix.'

Bluestreak nodded in agreement.

Jazz shook his head. He couldn't believe he did that to Bluestreak, made him upset. Would Prowl forgive him?

A faint mist appears infront of Jazz, and he looks up.

A strong force blows the mist away, leaving Prowl standing there.

'Prowler? Forgive me!' Jazz begs.

_'I do.'_

Jazz nodded. 'Why are you returning? You should be resting in peace in the matrix with everyone else?'

_'Jazz. You should know why dead comrades return instead of leaving their home forever!'_

Jazz thinks back to the lessons taught in the academy about those who passed on to the matrix to meet Primus. 'You business is unfinished.'

_'Yes. I do have unfinished business here. Which is why I will not leave here, ever!'_

'But why? What haven't you finished?'

Prowl flinches at the sound of footsteps approaching and he disappears.

Stealth walks into view. 'You really upset Bluestreak! You know that! His poor processor knowing what his twin was up to. Be ashamed!' and he walks back the way he came.

Jazz couldn't help punch the wall. Instead of hearing the crackling of the wall as he would do when punching a brick wall, he only hears glass smashing. He flinches, and looks back at punch mark.

Pulling away the pieces, he realized he smashed into the wall between his and Prowl's room where his desk was. What he saw, shock him.

He saw some wiring of different colours, and a small key. Managing to reach the key, he notices the end has a small over shape. He remembers the holes behind Prowl's mirror. Then he remembered the wall behind Prowl's desk. He had a potrait of him and his family when he and Bluestreak were born. Prowl said he had kept a safe hidden, it was behind the picture! Jazz realized he has smashed the outer case of the safe, and inside was the key to another safe behind the mirror.

He hears more footsteps, quickly covers the hole with a portrait of his dad in the academy, and hides the key in his secret compartment in his desk.

Bluestreak was the one who came into view.

'Jazz... sorry about the outburst earlier. Can you forgive me?'

'Sure Blue.' Jazz replied. He didn't want to mention to Bluestreak that Stealth had said those nasty things to him about really upsetting him and being in horror about knowing this secret about his brother. It sounded like Stealth had said Bluestreak didn't want to talk to him again. 'I'm sorry too Blue.'

'That's fine. Hey, wanna game of battleships?'

'You're on!' Jazz replied immediately taking on his challenge.

Stealth was outside the door, listening, and he grew a temper.

He fled to his chamber, and when in his chamber (Prowl's old office), he punched the portrait of Prowl and his family, knocking it off the wall. There, he catches the safe.

He gleamed in evil. But the combination, he didn't know! He worked out Prowl would've kept a key in the safe, that would lead to this weapon! He just needed the combination!

**That's the next chapter complete. Going really quick with this. So Prowl had revealed something, and is appearing frequently. **

**Stealth is trying to ruin Jazz and Bluestreak's friendship! But why?**

**Read on to find out more**

**Review if you havent'.**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	4. What is this

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 4 - What is this?**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking_

Note: No connection of this chapter to 'Black and White Autobot family'!

**Autobot headquarters... **

The next day...

Stealth was up and early before everyone else. He headed straight to Teletraan 1, and looked at the security cameras. He saw Jazz recharging peacefully in his chamber, but the papers on his desk caught his optic.

'Dam. He knows about it. He knows about that weapon!'

'Stealth?'

Stealth turned around to find Bluestreak standing there, very sleepish.

'Sorry Blue. Did I wake you?'

'No... I wondered of the time.'

Stealth checks the time, and responds 'Way early. Go get some rest, ok.'

Bluestreak nodded, and walks away.

Stealth sighed. 'That was close.' He looks back at the security cameras, but flinches. In his chamber, a faint mist appears beside his desk. He peers closely, and suddenly a white face pops up on the screen.

Stealth was so startled, he falls back on his feet. Looking back up at the screen, it was gone, alone with the mist.

'I'm hallucinating.' he assured himself, but stayed there, drew his gun, looking all around him.

Jazz was recharging peacefully on his berth.

At the door, mist came through the keyhole, and into the room, filling it up.

Jazz didn't stir, until a hand reached out, gently patting him on the shoulder.

Jazz shot up off the berth, onto the floor, and look around. No one.

'Prowl!' he called out.

_'Over here.'_

Jazz turned around to see Prowl standing by the wall of Jazz's desk, pointing to the portrait covering the crack in the wall from his punch earlier.

'Oh... Sorry 'bout that Prowler.'

He watched as Prowl turned around with his back to him, and walks through the wall to his office. Jazz took the chance to enter the room, aware Stealth wasn't there, and so he enters.

Prowl points to the mirror on the wall, and holds out a can. Jazz stares and sprays the stuff over the mirror, and notices drawing marks, with weird Cybertronian codes written on it.

'What is this?' Jazz asks.

Prowl sits on the end of his desk. _'Praxien language. My language. Only Praxiens understand it.'_

'Why show to me and no one else?'

_'I cannot say, just yet...'_

'Why not?'

_'Because of him!'_

'Stealth?'

_'Yes.'_

'Why?'

_'He's watching on the security cameras right now.'_

-Stealth, in the rec room, watching Teletraan 1, growled, as he saw Prowl point at the camera, and Jazz look up at it-

'What has he done?'

_'You'll find out along the way. I cannot reveal anymore till' _Prowl intimidates a move of some sort to Jazz.

'Fine.'

_'Find me later...'_

Prowl disappears, leaving Jazz with so many questions.

Why is Prowl still coming here? What was he doing before he died? What has it got to do with Stealth? - Were just some of his questions.

Jazz heads back to his room, and pulled out the papers. First he took his gun, and shot the cameras in his and Prowl's offices. Going over the report of 'Steal-Thind' he looks back at the point he highlighted. '_Causing considerable damage to the home of Lord Proton and Lady Luna...'_

Jazz knew Prowl wanted revenge for losing his mum that day, but he hadn't opened his optics yet, so he had no idea of who had caused the fire. How could he know?

Jazz continued scanning through the files, having constant flashbacks of him and Prowl...

_Jazz knocks on Prowl's office. The door was already opened, so he enters and finds no one there._

_He walks over to Prowl's desk, and notices on his datapad screen, 'Convicted Criminals'. The name 'Steal-Thind' was shown._

_'Looking down my stuff?'_

_Jazz flinched, and turned around seeing Prowl standing there. 'Sorry Prowler. Just curious... Uh... The datapad you wanted.'_

_Prowl walks to his desk and takes the datapad. 'Thanks.'_

_'Prowler. Why you looking up a Steal-Thind?'_

_Prowl looks at the door making sure no one would come near, and he leans forward. 'Just between you and me... He's the loser of a s*** who erupted mum and dad's home into flames! He's a riot leader! A ruthless Decepticon! But he cares about himself, no one else!'_

_'Whoa Prowler. Police line, don't cross.'_

_'Jazz! This! Is! SERIOUS! I've searched millions of years for this s***! I hope to catch him myself, and, I'm only telling you this, I want him to suffer. If he is killed, then he feels no pain, if he is alive, then he feels the pain and suffers! I want him to suffer, alive!'_

_'Ok. Calm down Prowler.'_

_'Sorry about that Jazz. I'm just SSSOOO destined to make him suffer for killing my mother! She suffered the flames, now I want him to feel what she felt._

_'Prowler. I'm sure your mum didn't want you to cause that sort of pain on anyone.'_

_Prowl didn't respond. 'Leave my office.'_

_The next time Jazz went near Prowl's office, he went inside with a datapad, and found the papers reading 'IMPORTANT'._

_'Prowl, what are you doing?' he asked._

_'These papers, among them are the convicted criminals of the last millenium. Plus secret documents of a prototype Optimus asked me to keep the code secured.'_

_'Let me guess, about who?'_

_Prowl looked up at him, then to the papers, before snatching them. 'Steal-Thind the s***!''_

_It was the last words he heard from Prowl, before he left Moon base 1 with Ironhide, Ratchet and Brawn._

_As soon as Jazz heard he had died by the Decepticons, his only concern was not knowing what Prowl was up to._

Jazz regretted not knowing what the prototype was, and what Prowl was really up to, but he hoped he'd find out soon.

He remembered what Prowl said.

_'Among them, are secrets documents of a prototype...'_

A prototype of what?

Jazz scanned the files, and came across a small datapad. Scanning the text, in Praxien language, he couldn't understand it. Somehow, the only 2 who could help were Proton and Bluestreak. Proton had returned to Cybertron for law business and business about leadership, so it was all down to Bluestreak.

He would find Bluestreak later when he was awake, but now, it was down to working out why Prowl was looking at _**OTHER**_ criminals besides Steal-Thind.

He scanned the other reports of convicted criminals.

Case 1: 'Pile-Up, Decepticon spy, lied to join Autobots. Attempted murder of Earth, sentenced to death!'

Earth? _Prowl's great grandfather!_

He looked at the next report.

Case 2: 'Wind-up, twin of Pile-Up, Decepticon spy, convicted of murder of Crystal.' _Prowl's great grandma! _'Sentenced to Death.'

Case 3: 'Aerial Ace, Decepticon, recent Autobot on a mission, convicted of steering ship to lose control, causing the deaths of 7 Autobots, on Shuttle 'Orian Belts'. _Proton's ship! _'Sentenced to Death.'

Case 4: 'Fury, Decepticon double agent working for Autobots, passed information on to the Decepticons of Autobots secret weapons, including Prototype ARK1001.' _Prototype ARK1001? The prototype for the RailGun cannon, capable of blasting Autobots to dust._ 'Prototype ARK1001, used to kill Brillis Magnus, first leader of Autobots! Sentenced to Death.'

Case 5: 'Dynamic, Autobot double agent, worked for Decepticons, wanted to kill all Autobots, threatening to kill Aqua with 'Steal-Thind' and sentenced to the death penalty for killing Lord Hydrid in house fire.' _Hydrid, Prowl's grandfather!_ 'Sentenced to Death.'

'All these criminals were criminals in Prowl's family ancestors!' Jazz gasped. 'Prowler was looking at all those who had caused suffering in his life. And now, Steal-Thind remains, and he won't stop till the family is gone.' Jazz looked up Steal-Thind's profile. 'Dislikes Praxiens.' But why?

**So why was Prowl looking up at these convicted criminals in his ancestors' past, but they were all dead now.**

**Why does Steal-Thind hate Praxiens?**

**Find out more during the next chapter...**

**Please review if you haven't already...**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	5. The war ship

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 5 - All is revealed.**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Note: No connection of this chapter to 'Black and White Autobot family'!

**Autobot headquarters..**

**The next day...**

Jazz was up earlier then usual, going through more of Prowl's paperwork, remembering Prowl had said he had information on the prototype in the files.

Finally, he comes across a secret datapad, with a lock, a passcode on it, so no one could access it.

Jazz tried different combinations, ****, ******, **********, (Cannot tell the guesses)

Then *********, and the lock disappears.

A whole lot of files started showing up on the screen. Files of the parts of the prototype, the functions, material, codes, Jazz was shocked at so much information.

_'I see you found it.'_

Jazz looks up, seeing Prowl standing before him.' Yeah. What is thes all 'bout?'

_Sighs... 'Fine.. See, all these criminals, all had an advancement in technology. Steal-Thind, his ancestors, were related to my family, of Praxiens. His ancestor, disliked my great, great, grandfather.'_

'Rynox?'

_'Yes... The criminals all had conflicts with my ancestors, ending with their deaths, and them being sentenced to trial, and then the death penalty.'_

'But that's illegal now on Cybertron.'

_'It is now. But during that time, it wasn't, till dad stopped it continueing. See... Rynox had been promised by Primus, someone in his family, was of high importance, to end the war. Me, I'm just working on a prototype.'_

'What's the prototype 'bout?'

Prowl looks around, and then at the camera, realizing it wasn't working, he leans closer. _'The prototype, was a rebuild of ARK1001.'_

Jazz gasped in shock. 'Why?'

_'What you must realize Jazz, this prototype isn't for use. Only for distraction. Steal-Thind, is indeed Stealth of your team. He has tracked down the prototype! And he won't get it. For distraction use, he can be stopped. My reports of the criminals are all evidence. See, he won't win this time!'_

'Prowler... It sounds like you want revenge for what happened all those years ago.'

_'No. I'm bringing down a wanted criminal from all over the Galaxy. Constantly changing identity, thief, assaults, this bot must be brough to justice. I'm part of this team, and I won't let him get away this time.'_

Jazz understood. A wanted criminal to be brought to justice. But why didn't Rodimus know about this?

Stealth heads towards the chambers, and encounters Bluestreak along the way.

'Blue? You alright?' he asks.

Bluestreak shakes his head. 'Not really. I can still feel him... nearby everyday.'

'Who?'

Bluestreak looked at him. 'My twin!'

'That's impossible! Prowl's dead.'

Bluestreak blinked at this change of Stealth.

Stealth improvised here. 'Well... you told me that. He's gone now Blue.'

'But it feels like he's been around, for a while! He may have only left a week ago, but I can still feel him around. I'm his IDENTICAL twin, I should know!' With that Bluestreak walks off.

Stealth was taken aback, with a mixed of emotions. Surely he was to be a close friend to Bluestreak, enough to draw him away from Jazz.

All he needed was those papers, and he knew the bot who had them. But now armed with this information that Prowl's ghost was wandering the building, Stealth knew just where to find him. But he had to be aware Prowl would have passed on the information to Jazz, so now the SIC wouldn't trust him; finding some way to get him off the team!

He rushes off to Prowl's old office, and walks in, just as Prowl was walking through the wall from Jazz's office after the information spilling.

'Hello again!'

Prowl stopped in his tracks, and turned towards Stealth. _'What do you want criminal?'_

'Oh I'm the criminal! Think about that Prowl! Yeah I did do all those back thiefts and law breaking during my day, but YOU want me dead! That's against the death penalty. Besides, you're dead! You can't do anything!'

_'You can just watch me all day Stealth. I can put you our your misery, in the afterlife!'_

'Watch you? I see right through you! A bot who wants revenge on his ancestors' misery! Well newsflash Autobot, I'm getting that prototype. And it isn't going to Galvatron!'

_'You Decepticons only care for your own sake!'_

'Me? A Decepticon? HA! Foolish Autobot!' Stealth was laughing. 'You think I actually work, for that old bot Galvatron. HA! I've my own needs. With that Prototype, and Cybertron in my grasp!'

_'You've a lot of planning to do for that to be accomplished.'_

'Oh I will be quicker than you think! Your twin!'

_'You won't bring Bluestreak into this matter!'_

'You're brother didn't like the fact Jazz went through your personal 'belongings', or told him that you were actually looking up criminals. HA! Bluestreak was so distraught. He'd rather by MY friend that Jazz's friend! When I do get those papers, I can persuade 'MY' friend to read them out, in his language! Think you can stop by persuading Jazz to continue your work! HA! Dumb as your dad!'

Prowl was burning up the more he heard. But taking deep breaths, he responded, _'We shall see...'_ and he disappeared.

Stealth smiled wickedly. 'Oh I will.'

Jazz continued looking through the datapad about the prototype. He looked at the files of the blueprints, the material, etc, learning more about this.

Some bits that concerned him, was the material was very rare on Cybertron, the use of the prototype was very useless, and why was Stealth after something useless?

Then he wondered...

He catches Stealth walking passed the door, an evil smirk on his face. Jazz quickly locked the datapad, packs all the work into the secret compartment of his desk draws, and sneeks out after Stealth.

The mech transformed and drove off into the distance, as Jazz transforms into his Porsche 935 turbo, and follows him.

Out the city, and into the nearby woods...

There Stealth transformed, and pressed a button on his arm, changing into his other look. Jazz gasped. 'Steal-Thind!'

Steal-Thind lifted his head, and quickly turned around, finding Jazz.

'Oh... You decided to follow me then! All alone!' he laughs evily.

'Steal-Thind! Wanted criminal!'

'Yes, yes. You've heard of me,... in a negative way. HA! Who'd believe a silly bot like you to blurt out everything about me to your comrades! They'd think you're crazy! Put in the stock-cades for a rehab session! You think you can tell on me to everyone, especially that silver Praxien! Said his brother has returned from the dead! HA! Asking you to finish his work of taking over me! HA! You're nothing Autobot! NOTHING! Absolutely worthless, just like Prowl was, when that shot burnt his processor inside out! Scavenger was a fool, using his weapon, which I boosted to max power, increasing the chance of killing that Praxien!'

'Insuling FOOL! Decepticon weapons would only damage armour, never penetrate it deeper! You did that to all the Decepticons weapons!'

'I joined them before the great war, offered my boost in the weapons to kill all Autobots. My main goal was taking out Proton, high Lord of the council on Cybertron, direct descendant of Primus, and soon to be leader of Cybertron! Three sons! 2 dead! One remaning! Oh, here's the catch! Tell of me, and I'll be sure to raise my gun to the back of Bluestreak's head, BANG! In one go!'

'You're crazy man!'

'Crazy? But powerful!'

Steal-Thind aims his gun, fires, and everything went black!

**Back at base...**

'Rodimus. I can't find Jazz anywhere, or Stealth.' Bluestreak was really getting worried now.

'The cameras show that Stealth left the base, probably for his patrol earlier, but it shows Jazz appear to be following him, as if spying on him.' Kup replied.

'Well Jazz isn't already friendly with new comers, especially ones he hasn't heard of before. He probably doesn't like him and is investigating him. But that's now legal in the base. So I'll have to question him when he returns.' Rodimus said.

**In the woods...**

Jazz had woken up after being unconsious for Primus knows how long. That blast he took must have really damaged his processor, sending him down the hill, towards the lake, where he had landed.

He ran a scan through his systems, making sure everything was alright. It showed everything was alright.

He cleaned the mud off his visor, before looking back at the lake, nearly falling backwards in shock.

Prowl, standing there in the middle, looking right back at him. _'Now you know. Steal-Thind mustn't be allowed to continue. Follow me.'_

Jazz watched as Prowl sank into the water. Jazz applied the cover over his face, and walks deeper and deeper into the lake.

Underwater now, he smiles at the fish swimming by, happily swimming. A seahorse silently swimming.

He spots Prowl ahead, swimming right up a large section of the lake underwater. Jazz gaspes.

A huge underwater ship! He could pick up Cybertronian signals inside. An abandoned ship underwater in a lake on Earth. He catches a small logo on the side of the ship. He gasped. The same logo on Steal-Thind's arm when he encountered him an hour earlier.

'Steal-Thind's ship?'

_'Yes. But we cannot look inside, until he gets the time to visit his ship when he goes on patrol.'_

'That's explains when 'e came back once with drips of water on him, blaming it on the rain, when there was no rain according to the weather.'

_'Yes. He visits his ship, working on his machine that we be activated by the prototype. It can wipe us out!'_

'What?'

Prowl looks at him. _'The prototype ARK 1491, was a rebuild of ARK1001. ARK 1001 was a prototype, capable of burning the processors of Cybertronians. It wasn't used for that use, but the Decepticons got a hold of it, wiping out races on Cybertron, mostly the Praxiens, being the lovers of fighting, and so were wiped out almost completely. But the Autobots counteracted, with a rebuilt prototype of ARK1001, ARK1491. It wasn't completed fully, until I was the one to complete it. My order by Optimus was to complete it, and so I did. It also has another effect. ARK1001 was the activation key to a very powerful weapon on Cybertron. If activated, Cybertron is under the control of whoever makes it theirs. I also added a passcode, but it's hidden within the files on the datapad. The prototype, is hidden in Autobot headquarters; only I know where it stands at this moment. But I cannot say. I knew you'd be smart to know this, so I entrust the mission to you Jazz. Will you continue my work, and bring Steal-Thind to justice?'_

Jazz nodded. 'I wil Prowl.'

Prowl nodded. _'Thank you. I entrust the plans to you. But mind, the Praxien language in that datapad, I know it'll take a while for Bluestreak to work out, but dad returns tomorrow. He'll know about this work, so ask him for the translation. Steal-Thind would've made a fool out of my brother, but not my dad. Please finish my work off. I can help, but not all the time, not to make my presense known.'_

'But...' Jazz went to protest, but didn't want to let his friend down.

_'Thanks. But just now after that blow to your head, Steal-Thind must have gone back to base. He won't find those papers, or the datapad! Hurry back now...'_

Jazz nodded, and swam to the surface, rushing back to base as fast as his wheels could turn.

**So Stealth, or Steal-Thind wanted criminal all across the Galaxy. Will he be stopped? By a ghost's work?**

**Find out in more chapters to come.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	6. Discussing matters

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 6 - Discussing matters**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Stealth had already arrived at base. Heading to his office, he notices Jazz wasn't back.

'Huh. Still recovering from that blow.'

He walked straight into Jazz's room, and walks towards his desk. He rushes through the draws, the storages, but no sign of the papers.

'What are you doing?'

Stealth flinched, very startled, when he saw Bluestreak at the door.

'This is Jazz's office.'

'I know Blue..' Stealth said, trying to cover up being caught. 'Jazz... borrowed something of mine, and I guess he forgot to return it, and I need it back now.'

'Oh. What was it?'

Stealth felt uneasy now, and thinked of something Jazz would borrow. He thought of the papers, and thought of a good idea.

'Oh, Jazz had some paperwork of mine, and a datapad of blueprints of a device, and I need them back.'

Bluestreak looked confused, but shrugged. 'Jazz isn't back, so I would wait for him to return before asking.' and he walked off.

'Phew.' Stealth quickly carried on his search.

Jazz dashed towards Autobot headquarters, and transformed!

And the very mech standing there, in the rec room with everyone else, was Bluestreak. He saw Jazz pull up, and so asks him.

'Jazz? Why did you borror papers and a datapad of stuff off Stealth?' he asked.

Jazz seemed rather confused as to why Bluestreak asked, then he realized. 'I didn't Blue! Wait here!' and he dashed past Bluestreak.

'Hey! Jazz!' he called out, but Jazz was already down the corridor. Bluestreak sighed. 'He really doesn't like Stealth.'

Jazz dashed into his chamber, finding no one there. He ran to his desk, and opened the draw, and opened the secret storage. Thankfully the papers and datapad were still there.

'Phew...'

_'See what I mean.'_

Jazz sees Prowl seated on the far seat on the other side of the room.

_'Those paperwork and datapad are all he cares about. Nothing will stop him getting that code. But you have the code in the paperwork. You were head of Special Operations, I'd knew you figure out the code.'_

'But... he lied to Bluestreak! Lied that I borrowed something from him! He's using Bluestreak as an advantage over meh!'

_'It's true he's using my brother to seem as though you hate Steal-Thind. But of course we hate Steal-Thind. But Bluestreak doesn't know that. He's found a friend with lots in common, and Steal-Thind thinks you're trying to feel left out, want to tell everyone about Steal-Thind being a traitor, and of course my brother will feel lots of emotions. He's young Jazz. I wouldn't want to see him go through all that pain.'_

'But when Steal-Thind gets the chance, he'll make Bluestreak in much pain after learning his once friend is a traitor.'

_'I figured as much. But I know I won't see Bluestreak feel hurt, will I?'_

'No Prowler. Bluestreak's a great pal of meh. I won't allow that.'

Prowl smiles.

Stealth had nearly had those papers, but thanks to Bluestreak, he was caught out.

'Jazz said he didn't borrow nothing of yours! Why did you lie?' Bluestreak confronted him.

Stealth nearly fumed, but calmed down. Jazz was next door, and he didn't want him, or ghost Prowl, to interupt!

'Well... See..' as he closed the door shut.

'Hey!' Bluestreak cried.

As the darkness fell, only the one light on the ceiling shown. Bluestreak looked ahead, and saw Stealth walk towards him, in a creepy way that made him step back. He gasped as Stealth, pressed that button on his arm, and his appearance changed. Bluestreak gasped.

'Steal-Thind!'

'So glad of you, to know my REAL name!' he spoke, really evily.

'Bro looked up your report! You were the one bro was talking about, the one who was responsible for all the damage to Praxiens, and mum's death!'

'Correct! Anymore negative points you wish to mention!' Steal-Thind adds.

'You're a criminal! Leave me alone!'

Bluestreak made for the door, but Steal-Thind was quicker then he, and grabs him around the neck, holding a gun to his head. 'Say anything, and I'll blow your memory bank out, and watch the light leave your optics! Or I can just shoot Jazz instead!'

'No!'

'Promise you won't tell, ANYONE!' Steal-Thind activated his gun, making it whirr to life.

Bluestreak listened to the sound of the gun ready to fire, and he gave in. 'Fine! For mine, and Jazz's life spared! You'll be stopped anyway!'

'Oooo... Who will stop me! Your dead brother! HA!'

He let Bluestreak go, and the mech ran off.

Steal-Thind smiles, and changes into his disguise.

He heads to the security room, where Kup was.

'Stealth? What you doing here?' Kup asked.

He gasped as Stealth pulls out his gun, and blasts him. Kup falls unconsious, and Stealth takes his place on the seat, looking through all the cameras.

He caught Jazz in his room. He sees the visored mech looked at the door, and picks up all the papers, and when he walked towards the door, he dropped the datapad. Stealth glimmed at the datapad, optics wide open in evilness.

He smiled. 'I thought he was smart, shooting that camera in his chamber. Lucky Kup repaired it, the old fool!' he looked at Kup's unconsious body on the floor. 'Too bad he won't be around the enjoy the show.'

He drags the body to the cupboard, throws him inside, and locks it tight!

He left the room, whistling as if nothing happened, and swings the key around his finger.

Jazz walks into the rec room, looks around, and sees Ultra Magnus. 'Seen Prime?'

'In his office. Rodimus isn't doing much at the moment, so feel free to see him.' Ultra Magnus replied.

'Thanks Magnus.' Jazz run off.

Bluestreak, who was leaning on the corner wall of the room, felt the tip of a gun brush the side of his head.

'Say anything, and you'll know what will happen!' he heard Stealth whisper into his audio.

Bluestreak had to stop himself spilling a tear.

Jazz runs off, finding Rodimus in his office (Well, Optimus' old office), and the leader looks up, seeing Jazz rush in. 'Whoa Jazz. You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Rodimus, I need to discuss something with ya.' Jazz said.

'Take a seat.' Rodimus said. 'What do you need my help with?'

'Prime... I'm just gonna say it. Stealth is an intruder!'

'What?' Rodimus was shocked to hear his SIC say that about a gifted soldier. 'Why do you make this allegation?'

'It's true Prime!' Jazz continued. 'Prowler knew so too.'

'How is Prowl suppose to tell you that when he's gone?'

'Because I talk to him! His ghost I meant! I found these among his desk.' Jazz places the stack of paperwork on Rodimus' desk, including the datapad. He hands the datapad to Rodimus, who inspects it.

'Project ARK1491. The prototype rebuild of ARK1001. And why do you show me this?'

'It's what Stealth wants! He wants this prototype to activate some sort of machine!'

'Jazz, the machine used with the prototype was lost to the stars. ARK1001 was destroyed. ARK1491 is hidden!'

'Well if Stealth wants it, obviously he had the machine!'

'Jazz. I'm getting tired with all this nonsense! If you find proof to back up your allegation, then I'll be happy to listen! But if not, then it's time in the stockcade that will do your processor good!' Rodimus told him.

_'I'm the proof sir!'_

Jazz and Rodimus both turned their head, as Prowl walked through the wall.

_'Are you prepared to listen to me instead?'_

Rodimus' mouth dropped open in shock!

Bluestreak entered, trying to find Jazz, he saw Prime's shock face, he turned, and his mouth dropped open.

_'Hello bro.'_

'Let me get this straight,' Rodimus said. 'Stealth is really a bounty hunter, hunting Autobots, and Decepticons! He only joined Megatron, now Galvatron, to know more of the prototype, and he was the one who boosted the Decepticons' weapon output, ending Prowl's life. Now he knows Prowl was the one in control of the prototype, and Stealth, really Steal-Thind, the most wanted criminal in the Galaxy, wants to take over Cybertron, and hates Praxiens!'

Jazz looked at Prowl, Prowl nodded, Jazz turned back to Rodimus. 'Pretty much.'

'But where is Stealth right now?' Rodimus asked.

'Left an hour ago. Said he had to go somewhere important,' Bluestreak replied.

_'To his ship of course. Make sure the weapon is going to plan, for when he gets the prototype.'_ Prowl said.

'Well then, when he gets back, I want the team prepared for action.' Rodimus said.

Ultra Magnus runs into the room. 'We found Kup unconsious in the security room cupboard, but it's locked!'

'Steal-Thind has the key!' Bluestreak said.

'Steal-Thind?' Ultra Magnus said.

Everyone exchanged glances.

'Let me get this straight,' Ultra Magnus said. 'Stealth is really a bounty hunter, hunting Autobots, and Decepticons! He only joined Megatron, now Galvatron, to know more of the prototype, and he was the one who boosted the Decepticons' weapon output, killing Prowl onboard the shuttle. Now he knows Prowl was the one in control of the prototype, and Stealth, really Steal-Thind, the most wanted criminal in the Galaxy, wants to take over Cybertron, and hates Praxiens, being involed with Prowl and Bluestreak's past!'

'Pretty much what Prime said.' Jazz said.

'But Stealth returned a few minutes before I came in,' Ultra Magnus said. 'He was heading to the offices.'

'Everyone. Outside!' Bumblebee's voice shouted throughout the base. 'Decepticons!'

**Rodimus knows the truth of Stealth/Steal-Thind.**

**Decepticons coming to attack!**

**Will Stealth be exposed! What are the consequences!**

**Find out next chapter!**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'**


	7. It was you!

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 7 - It was YOU!**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Stealth was lerking about near the offices. He then heard the alarm go off, and over the loud speaker, Rodimus shouts 'Decepticon attack! Autobots to the entrance!'

Stealth smiled, and laughed. 'HA! Here come my 'Comrades' to assist! HA!'

He drew his gun, and ran to the entrance.

'Fire!' Rodimus ordered.

The Autobots drew their weapons and fired at the Decepticons closing in on their base.

Galvatron, Cyclonus and the sweeps transformed and landed, firing back at the Autobots.

Then Stealth made his appearance.

'Ah, Steal-Thind. I trust you did your job!' Galvatron shouted over the battlefield.

Most of the Autobots were confused at hearing this new name, and turned towards Stealth.

'HA!' he snarled, and changed into his old appearance.

The Autobots gasped.

'STEAL-THIND!' they gasped. They recognized him.

'Yes, 'comrades?'. HA! You thought I was being kind and friendly as your comrade, now look at me. I'm, your worst nightmare!'

Hound fires at Steal-Thind, but he jumped high into the air, dodging the blast. He drew what looked like a shotgun, and fired at Hound. He dodged but a huge explosion went off on impact.

'Autobots! Hold your fire!' Rodimus ordered. It was for their safety.

'You would do that! Foolish Autobot! Now Steal-Thind, where's the prototype!' Galvatron ordered.

'Oh. I know who knows where it is!' Steal-Thind points to Jazz.

The visored mech gasped, as Cyclonus flew down, grabs Jazz, and flies off the ground into the air, enough to really hurt Jazz if he dropped him.

'Now! The prototype!' Galvatron ordered.

_'Don't think you'll get it, will you!'_

Galvatron looked across the field, and gasped when he recognize the Praxien. 'You're dead! GONE!'

_'But I'm back and better than ever!'_

'Hey. Paperwork!' Cyclonus takes the paperwork and datapad from Jazz. But the datapad dropped to the ground, and breaks in half.

'CYCLONUS! YOU FOOL!' Galvatron snarled at him.

'Oh don't worry Galvatron. I know the information!' Steal-Thind said.

'You do? How?' Jazz asked.

'Well, you think Bluestreak finding me going down your desk, really think he stopped me finding them. I found the work, the datapad, and scanned it all. I know everything on those sheets, and I have a copy of the memory chip of the datapad! See Prowl! When you're dead, you can't do anything! 1 point for the living, 0 for the DEAD!' Steal-Thind burst out laughing.

Prowl looked at the ground, stunned and feeling defeated.

'Well, let's get the prototype!' Galvatron said.

'Oh one more thing about that Galvatron.' Steal-Thind said, then laughed. 'HA! You think I joined your ranks because I wanted to. PAH! Decepticons! All for themselves! I have objections to just simply giving you the prototype, when I could have it all, and take it all for myself! I ain't giving you the prototype! I'm taking it, and using it for my all good needs!'

Steal-thind brought out a rocket pack, and took to their sky, flying away.

'AFTER HIM!' Galvatron ordered.

The other Decepticons transformed and chased him. Cyclonus let go of Jazz, and took off after the others. Jazz fell to the ground, and was caught by a group of Autobots.

Prowl shook his head. _'All I wanted was justice for my ancestors' dying ends. Now he's gotten away with all the work.'_

Jazz knew Prowl was a ghost, but he lifted his hand, and pats his back. Then a lightbulb struck over Jazz's head.

'Prowler. Steal-Thind got the paperwork, and the datapad.'

_'So?'_

'He didn't admit to ACTUALLY having the prototype. He didn't mention anything of every processing the prototype, did he?'

Prowl smiled. _'That's right. He didn't admit to processing the prototype. It's the only way we can stop Steal-Thind now.'_

'Where is the Prototype?' Bluestreak asked.

Prowl smiled.

In Prowl's office...

Jazz hands Prowl the key. Jazz and Bluestreak pushed the fillin cabinet to the side, and there was a little oval shaped hole there.

Prowl inserted the key, and turned the lock. The wall split in two, and the two doors moved in opposite directions.

There infront of them, stood a large machine.

'What is this? The Prototype?' Bluestreak asked.

Jazz noticed a scatch of paint on the side of the machine .'It's a FAKE?'

Prowl nodded. _'You'd think I'd actually kept a powerful machine, inside my office, when any Decepticon in disguise would take the machine away for their own needs. I'm not dumb! This is a model of the machine, a fake that doesn't work. But I have included the slot in which the prototype will be installed. But this model will explode when the real prototype is activated, with enough explosives to hopefully end Steal-Thind's reign. Plus the extra side of that, Steal-Thind has gotten a __**COPY**__ of the memory chip of the datapad, doesn't mean he actually has the original.'_

'But where is the original copy?' Rodimus asked.

'Right here.'

Everyone turned around, seeing Lord Proton himself, holding some large device in one hand, with loads of different wires, codes, buttons, etc on it, and in his other hand, a small memory chip.

'DAD!' Bluestreak runs up to Proton and hugs his dad.

'Prowl told me the plan before I left. I had designed the prototype ARK1491, and had Prowl finish it. I took it to Cybertron, and left Prowl with a fake copy, incase Steal-Thind ever tried anything to get it. This one I have right here, is the original prototype!'

'Wow! Is it dangerous?' Bluestreak asked.

'If in Steal-Thind's hands, yes.' Proton replied.

'Where did you say the machine is located Prowl?' Ultra Magnus asked.

_'Steal-Thind's ship!'_

**Well the Autobots know the identity of their 'comrade' Stealth. Really wanted criminal 'Steal-Thind'!**

**Now he hasn't got the prototype, and the Autobots now process the powerful prototype, and with the fake machine, what do they plan to do with the REAL prototype, the FAKE prototype, and the FAKE machine?**

**Find out next chapter...**

**Review if you haven't please... :)**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	8. Thou shalt not harm all!

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 8 - Thou shalt not harm all!**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Steal-Thind stared in happiness at the machine. So many years he had worked on completing it, and now he had it.

All he needed, was the prototype! He had the reports and the memory chip of how to work the weapon, but just needed the source of it's power.

He pulled up the camera he set up around the forest to guard his position, and spots the Autobots running towards his ship.

'My my. Here come the fuzz!' he said.

He pressed buttons on the keyboard, and pulled up the energy reading of his ship. It was fully green. He pressed the big red button.

As the Autobots got closer towards the ship, they felt the ground shake under them.

'Earthquake?' Bluestreak asked, feeling scared.

_'No!'_ Prowl said. _'Steal-Thind prepares to take off!'_

They approached the large lake, just as the water splashes up in the air, coming down on them all, and going through Prowl.

All soaking, they looked up as a large, tough, steel ship floated above what remained of the lake.

'Autobots! Glad you could see my large vessel!' Steal-Thind's voice sounded over a loud speaker.

A cannon revealed underneath the ship, and fired at the group.

'DIVE!' Rodimus ordered.

Everyone dived left, or right as the shot blasted past them, exploded, sending trees burning and being knocked down.

'That's it!' Steal-Thind continued. 'DIVE! RUN! FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIVES!'

Another cannon came out, and joined in shooting at the Autobots, as they ran all over the place.

Jazz and Bluestreak dived behind a big boulder, managing not to get caught by Steal-Thind. Beside them, the fake weapon machine Prowl has stored in his office.

Proton dived, but then the fake prototype rolled out his grip!

Steal-Thind recognized it! 'The prototype!'

He opened up the cockpit, jumped out, and flew over to the prototype, and picked it up, before gasping! 'WHAT? A FAKE!' he threw it on the ground, and broke it into pieces!

'No!' the Autobots gasped.

'So you thought you could fool me with this fake Prototype then?'

Meanwhile...

Jazz and Bluestreak being behind the boulder, took the fake machine, and made their way through the extremely large vessel. May have been a little small on the outside, but HUGE on the inside.

'Bro said the machine looks similar to this model.' Bluestreak said.

They entered a room, and found the original weapon.

They changed around the wiring, the plug socket, power core, and then reinstalled it all into the model.

'This should do it.' Jazz said, taking the real weapon out.

Meanwhile Steal-Thind had taken down some Autobots, harming a few of them, including Proton and Rodimus.

'The great and noble Proton of Cybertron! To think, you're just a single Praxien of the last few remaining! Wait till the powerfuliest of them all is killed!', his gun whirred to life.

Then glass smashing sounded.

Steal-Thind catches Bluestreak jumping out his ship.

'NO!' he shouts, and fires at Bluestreak, hitting the mech in the chest.

Bluestreak fell into the lake, unconsious.

Jazz on the other hand, had gotten the machine to safety and hidden, turned back round, and saw Bluestreak in the lake.

'BLUE!' he shouts, running towards him.

Steal-Thind rushed forwards, knocks Jazz aside, and hoists Bluestreak over his shoulder. 'You want him alive! Bring me to the Prototype! By Sunrise!'

He flew into his ship, activated the controls, and the ship flew away into the distance.

'No.' Jazz fell to his knees. 'He got Blue! We gotta get him!'

_'We will Jazz. Did you succeed?'_

Jazz shows them the machine behind the boulder. Proton inspected it, and concluded it was the real weapon.

'So they fake one was in place? Now we gotta go search for the ship.' Rodimus said.

_'I did forget to mention the fake machine's material and wiring makes is possible to track it down. With a GPS locater, we can track down the ship.'_

'You're so smart Prowler!' Jazz said.

_'Well as SIC, I was meant to be smart! So are you Jazz, figuring most of this out too.'_ Prowl inspects the GPS tracker. _'20 miles off to the North.'_

'Let's go. Autobots, transform!' Rodimus orders.

Along the way...

The Autobots spot some figures flying in the sky, Decepticons!

The flying mechs transformed and flew down towards the Autobots, standing in their path.

The Autobots transformed, and prepared for an attack.

'Galvatron! We're in no mood for this fight! We got to rescue our comrade!' Rodimus said.

'Me too! I'm in no mood for this fight either! I want revenge on the traitor! Seems he has a powerful weapon that he threatens to use to take over Cybertron!' Galvatron responded.

'Well while we distracted him, we used a fake model of the weapon, and replace the old one. Steal-Thind has the fake model, but he destroyed the fake prototype!'

_'With the fake model, if he installs the real prototype, the progamming of the model will set itself to self destruct in 10 seconds. We hope it destroys Steal-Thind for good.'_ Prowl added. _'Or if the fake prototype was installed into the real machine, the prototype will self destruct!'_

'Well good thinking. But we're tagging along, to take the traitor down!' Galvatron added.

'The traitor of BOTH sides Galvatron.' Rodimus reminded him. 'Autobots! Transform!'

The Autobots all transformed, and Galatron led the Decepticons into the skies and followed them North.

**So Steal-Thind has captured Bluestreak. The Autobots head on their way to rescue their 'REAL' comrade, and not an intruder like Steal-Thind was. AND, the Decepticons joined the Autobots to defeat this traitor!**

**God, why am I being mean to Bluestreak? Attacked, threatened, kidnapped, not good day for Bluestreak, but it will go well for him in the end.**

**Please review if you haven't already :)**

**P.S. I have used photoshop to design a 'book' cover for this story. Check out my deviantart page, and find the book cover in my gallery, titled 'Messages from the GRAVE book cover'.**


	9. Rescue mission

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 9 - Rescue mission**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Steal -Thind steers the ship towards a hill side. A rumble shakes, as the side of the hill opens up, and he steers the ship inside the hill, as it closes behind him.

The hill was one large base. There was loads more ships, in a landing pad, with more weapons, servants working on the ships, weapons being made...

Steal -Thind lands the ship, and opens up the door. He walks down the stairs, with an unconsious Bluestreak on his shoulder. He throws the mech on the ground and walks off towards the machines.

Bluestreak stirred awake after a while, and gasped, looking around this base. He looked ahead, and sees Steal -Thind!

'Where am I?'

'Haven't you realized, foolish Autobot! HA! You're in my secret lair! My ships, my weapons, and the REAL weapon!' Steal -Thind pats a machine.

Bluestreak gasped. 'You knew?'

'Well... DUH! You think I didn't see you and Jazz hide behind the boulder, with a large machine poking out, showing in clear view. Dumb Autobot! HA! And do you think I'd actually make one machine, and not keep an exact copy incase something happend! HA! One machine stolen from me, and now I have this extra one for keeps! Now I can take over Cybertron, and with this REAL prototype being brought to me, because your comrades want to keep you safe, I'll have power over Cybertron! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Some of his servants looked at their boss laughing, and they chuckled along.

'What you laughing at? BACK TO WORK!' Steal -Thind shouts at them.

The servants growled, and went back to working on the ships.

Bluestreak turned from the servants to Steal -Thind.

'Oh.. my slaves!' Steal-Thind said. 'Taken away as sparklings, and forced to work for me forever! I promised them land over Cybertron, but they can rot!'

The servants gasped hearing this.

'WORK!'

They complied.

'Innocent younglings taken at a young age! You're horrible!' Bluestreak shouts.

'Nothing can be done. They're my property, and I own every inch of their curcuits!' Steal -Thind boasted. 'Once your comrades arrive, I can unleash my power on them! That prototype ARK1491, will be MINE!'

Bluestreak hung his head. What horror.

The Autobots and Decepticons headed towards the base...

'So what's his deal with you all?' Galvatron asked.

'Seriously?' Jazz responded. 'It's simple. Steal - Thind, wanted criminal around the Galaxy. He was responsible for the Praxiens' extinction. He was also the bot who upgraded your weapons during the war!'

'What? It was a smashing idea I'll admit,' Galvatron said. 'But he didn't tell us he has stolen some of our material and energon for his machine!'

'Yeah, but we've got the real machine. All we need to do is make sure he gets the REAL prototype, and that will blow him up!' Jazz responded.

'Good!' Galvatron chuckled. 'Blow the traitor up!'

_'He's an evil, and treacherous villian! And he will be brough to justice!'_ Prowl added.

'So you're back after the incident on the ship?' Galvatron said.

_'I've unfinished business here, and I won't leave till it's completed!'_

'Fair enough. I can't wait for that traitor to receive a piece of his own medicals!' Galvatron said.

Prowl paused. _'The tracker has stopped working! I've lost the signal!'_

Everyone transformed.

'What happened?' Jazz asked.

_'Something must be blocking the signal. I can't get it back. Something like thick steel walls or another signal is intercepting the tracker. It's useless now.'_

'No...' Rodimus said. 'Now we can't stop him. And he can't win either. It's a no win -no win at the end.'

Bluestreak was frightened now.

He had watched all the ships being loaded with weapons of mast destruction and energon cubes to power them.

Then he caught sight of a fax machine. He could send a message through to the Autobots so they could find the base.

Sneeking over to the machine, he looked around. Steal -Thind has his back to him and the servants weren't paying attention.

So Bluestreak tappped out some numbers and letters, then tapped out a serial number. He then pressed send.

But the fax made a loud sound sending the message, and so Steal-Thind turned around, catching him.

'Fool!' he said, and grabbed Bluestreak by the throat! 'You sent co-ordinates to your comrades! Didn't you?'

Bluestreak couldn't talk due to the fact he was choking!

Steal-Thind growled, and threw Bluestreak into the wall, denting the wall, dislocating his doorwing, and knocking him unconsious.

Steal-Thind growled again. 'The Autobot sent a transmittion to his comrades. WORK FASTER!' he shouted at his servants.

The tracker beeps.

_'Receiving a transmittion!'_ Prowl said, and pulled it up.

'HILL. LARGE. 8.96.'

'Large hill? 8.96? What could that mean?' Galvatron nearly threw a fit.

Prowl pulled a face, and examined the message. _'9 miles ahead. There's a large hill up North. It's the largest in the country, take half an hour to walk over it all. Great location to hide a secret base, with thick walls to keep out signals from unknown substances.'_

'Autobots, Transform and Roll out!' Rodimus ordered.

The Autobots all transformed, and the Decepticons took to the sky as they headed as fast as they could, North.

Steal-Thind was becoming more and more paranoid. He was to be discovered soon, thanks to a foolish Autobot for sending a transmittion off to his comrades. He thought, maybe is he killed the Autobot, there wouldn't be anything left to savage of the Autobot.

Rushing towards the crane, he pulls and pushes the different levers, as the grabber picks up Bluestreak's unconsious body.

He brings Bluestreak's body over a machine that was crushing the material into smaller parts.

'Let your body be squashed! Break your spark!' Steal-Thind said, his optics widened in happiness, as he pressed the red button.

The crane released Bluestreak's limp body.

'YES!' Steal-Thind screams with laughter.

**BLUESTREAK! NO!**

**Oh wait, I wrote this story. Doh!**

**Is this Bluestreak's fate? Find out next chapter.**

**P.S 'Messages from the GRAVE' book cover is now on Deviantart. Find it in my gallery of TFG1001.**


	10. The battle

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 10 - The battle!**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Steal-Thind continued laughing hysterically, as Bluestreak's body fell closer and closer to this machine that squashes the material, even as hard as steel.

'Goodbye!' Steal-Thind laughs.

'NO WAY!'

Steal-Thind stopped his laughing, and turned around, seeing the Autobots and Decepticons! 'WHAT? NO!'

Proton flew up ahead, and caught Bluestreak before he fell into the grasp of the machine.

Bluestreak woke up, and looked worriedly at the machine. 'Thanks dad.'

Steal-Thind growled, and flew out the controls of the crane, and towards his ship. Jazz, Rodimus and Ultra magnus got in his way.

He stepped back, glancing around at all the Autobots and Decepticons surrounding him. Was it all over?

'Give it up!' Bluestreak ordered.

'No way! I want that prototype to work my machine!'

'Guys!' Bluestreak said. 'He's got an extra copy of the machine! He has another real weapon. If he gets the prototype...'

'Then I rule Cybertron!' Steal-Thind finished his sentence, and clicked his fingers.

A nearby wall of the base rose, revealing a whole load of warriors!

'You think I work alone. Guess again! My army, of sparklings I kidnapped and raised to be trained warriors in martial arts and skilled combat. They're brilliant fighters!'

The Autobots and Decepticons gasped as they saw this huge army.

Steal-Thind smiled evily. 'ATTACK!'

The army roared, and ran towards them.

A battle rages...

The Decepticons in the air attacking the army, but some were trained at ninjas, using a 'fly' technique, flying in the air and attacking the Decepticons.

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus took cover behind a large crane, and fired at the army as they came.

Prowl, being invisible to the army, but visible to the others, he took control of one of the weapons Steal-Thind had made in his base. Steering it, he fired a flamethrower at the army as they ran towards his comrades.

Jazz took control of another weapon, a machine gun. He aimed the machine, and fired at the army as they passed. He saw some of them had golden plaitings on, so they were some commanders of the squad! Jazz took aim, and shoot the head of one of them.

_'Nice shot!'_

'Thanks Prowler...' Jazz said. 'ON YOUR RIGHT!'

Prowl saw one of the warriors climbing up the ladder to where he was. He turned the flamethrower, and fired, setting the warrior alight.

'Nice one Prowler!'

_'Thanks.'_

Steal-Thind smiled as he watched his warriors defeating their enemies one by one. He runs to his machine, and gets it set up for when he installs the prototype. He dragged the machine onto the ship.

He looks at the weapon in his storage, and gasped spotting the scratched paint. He inspected the machine. 'The fake!' he smiled. He unplugged the fake machine, and installed the real weapon.

'Finally. Now for that prototype!'

He rushes to the doorway of the ship, and looks around at the fighting going on.

He smiles, spotting the prototype in Proton's arm.

'Say cheese!' he shouts.

Proton looked up, as Steal-Thind dropped down, his foot stamping on his face. The prototype rolled along the ground away from them.

Proton quickly got to his feet.

'I've been waiting for this fight Proton!' Steal-Thind. 'Go down in history as the powerful Praxien, who lost to not an Autobot or Decepticon! Future generations hearing about the great Proton losing to a powerful mech like... let's say, ME!'

Proton threw the first punch, instantly sending Steal-Thind backwards, hitting the landing wheel of the ship.

'Very clever!' Steal-Thind growls.

He flies back towards Proton and the both fight each other.

Bluestreak who was nearby, watched his father face Steal-Thind. Proton throwing more fists, till his hands glowed red. 'Dad?'

Proton twirls, unleashing a fire ball at Steal-Thind, sending him backwards again.

'My My.' Steal-Thind said. 'The strenght of his great grandfather Rynox, wiseness of his grandfather Earth, and keen skills of his father Hydrid, makes the one and only Proton. Fool!'

'DAD!' Bluestreak yelled.

Proton looked as a huge cannon standing meters away from him, was lit, and blasted at him, sending the powerful Praxien backwards, and breaking through the steel wall.

Bluestreak cried, Prowl turned and gasped, everyone else stopped what they were doing, and gasped.

Steal-Thind roared with laughter. 'My warriors. Into the ships!' as he ran towards the prototype.

Bluestreak was quicker, and caught it, throwing it towards Jazz. But Steal-Thind punches Jazz, and takes the prototype, runs into the ship, and steers it out the hill and into the distance.

As the army and Steal-Thind fled in the ships, the Autobots and Decepticons ran over to the hole in the wall.

'Proton?' Rodimus said.

A faint groan was heard. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus reached in and helped Proton out to safety.

Proton was badly hurt, but still functional.

'Dad...' Bluestreak cried.

'I... I.. I'm... alright son. A little down, but not out completely. But ... the prototype.'

'Steal-Thind has it now. So we gotta go after him!' Jazz said.

_'Anyone want a ride?'_

They all turned around, and gasped seeing the last ship in the depo, a small ship, large enough to fit them all in, with Prowl in the cockpit, holding the steering control. _'Let's chase them down!'_

'Attaboy son!' Proton chuckled.

With Rodimus and Ultra Magnus helping Proton into the ship's cockpit with Prowl (Prowl was a good pilot, but Proton was better).

'I'm helping!' Proton said. He sat in the pilot seat, and accelerates the ship out the side of the hill, tracking Steal-Thind's ship.

The ship flew out the hill side and towards the sky.

**So, Steal-Thind had an army waiting, but now HE has the PROTOTYPE! What awaits the future of the Autobots and Decepticons, now that their enemy has the weapon's energy source. Plus he had extras of the weapon, so now he has the real weapon, and the real prototype.**

**Find out more in the next chapter of who wins this fight.**

**Please review if you haven't :)**

**I know the chapters are getting shorter, but with too many chapters, and splitting up the story between them I guess. Will make changes and make them longer, but review, and if you prefer them longer, let me know. thank you for reading.**


	11. Great escape

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 11 - Great escape**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Note: I know the chapters are getting smaller. Message is on the bottom of chapter 10.

Some few miles ahead of the secret base...

Steal-Thind stood before his weapon, holding the prototype in his hand. 'Now to activated the powerful weapon, and with a test run, prove my threatening to those cursed Autobots, and Decepticons for that matter, and prove I'm the powerfuliest of all Cybertronians!'

Nearby, the Autobots were closing in on Steal-Thind's ship.

'There is it!' Bluestreak points to the black blur ahead of them in the sky.

'Ok. Hold on!' Proton said, making a hard right to pull up beside the ship.

Steal-Thind opened the slot in which to place the prototype. 'My moment of fame...'

A huge bump on the ship knocks him over! He places the prototype on the ground, and runs to the cockpit.

'What's going on here!' he ordered to know.

'The enemy are closing in! They took out our comrades!' the pilot responded.

Steal-Thind looked out the window, and sees Proton and Prowl steering the ship. He roared in anger. 'Fire back!'

The servant activated the cannons. The two cannons fired one at a time at them.

Proton steered the ship to avoid the shots.

'Man this will be a challenge, and I love challenges!' he said.

'Keep firing!' Steal-Thind ordered. 'Don't stop! Keep firing! Kill them!'

Onboard their ship...

'Let's fire at that ship. Take control of the laser gun!' Proton tells Bluestreak.

The silver mech stands at the controls, and nods. Aiming, and fires at the ship. The laser tore through the ship's core, and blew it up!

'Good work son!' Proton said.

_'Dad. Activate a tractor beam!'_ Prowl said. _'We can free the servants of Steal-Thind. They need their freedom, not slavery!'_

'Agreed.' Proton pressed a button. 'Activating Tractor beam.'

'And we can get the prototype!' Bluestreak said.

Onboard Steal-Thind's ship...

'Why aren't we getting away!' he threw a fit!

'They activated a tractor beam sir. We can't pull away! Power beam is too much for our advantage. They are coming aboard. And taking out our backup!' the servant replied.

Steal-Thind watches his army's ships be blown up by the laser gun. 'Fire at them!'

'We can't. All weapons are malfunctioning! Prepare for them to board the ship!' the servant said.

'We got them!' Proton said. 'Activating the tunnel to connect to the ship!' as he pressed a button.

A tunnel from the side of the ship activated, and attached to Steal-Thind's ship, making the mech really angry!

'Fools!' he whacked his servants. 'Prepare for battle!'

'Sir! We're servants, not fighters!' one of them responded.

Steal-Thind showed more and more of his fright, as the door blew opened, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bluestreak and more ran inside the ship.

Steal -Thind made a run for the door, and ran all the way through the corridor to where the weapon was.

In the cockpit though...

'What do you want?' the servant asked.

'Look, we know you work for Steal -Thind. But you can change. I know you don't want to rot after Steal -Thind gets his leadership over Cybertron, but you must know, you can come with us, change your lives. Have the lives you never had when you were taken away as sparklings!' Bluestreak said.

The pilots looked at each other.

'Stay here, and you're not safe at all! We can bring an end to Steal-Thind, right here, right now!' Rodimus said. 'Come with us.'

The pilots looked at one another, and nodded. 'Fine.'

Jazz ran back to them. 'Steal-Thind is activating the machine!'

'Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, take them to safety onboard the ship. We're going after the big boss!' Rodimus ordered.

They nodded, and the 4 ran back to the ship through the tunnel, Jazz and Rodimus running to the weapon's room.

Steal -Thind quickly slammed the door shut, and bolted it shut. He picked up the prototype, slammed it into it's place, and fiddled with the controls. The machine whirred to life.

'YESS!' he laughed manically!

The door smashed down, with Jazz and Rodimus there.

'No!' Rodimus gasped.

'YESS!' Steal -Thind laughed hysterically! He turned the weapon towards them. 'Goodbye!'

Electricity sparked on the machine.

Jazz and Rodimus exchanged worried glances, and turned, running down the corridor as fast as they could.

Steal -Thind was just as shocked, wondering what was going on with the machine. As the sparks got worse..

'What in the name of...'

BOOM!

Jazz and Rodimus managed to get to the tunnel when the explosion happened.

They ran towards their ship, closed the blast doors, and departed from the ship, as it exploded.

**Explosion in Steal-Thind's ship! What went wrong? Did the Autobots and Decepticons pull the ship away in time?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review if you haven't. Thank you if you have already. The end it near...**


	12. Goodbye

**Title: Messages from the grave!**

**Chapter 12 - Goodbye**

'...blah...' normal talking.

_'...'blah'...' ghost talking/flashback talking._

Note: I know the chapters are getting smaller. Message is on the bottom of chapter 10.

Proton saw the danger immediately, and when hearing the blast door close, he punched hard on the 'disconnect' button to disconnect the tunnel from the ship, and steered the ship away.

The force of the explosion proved too much, as it's force hit their ship, sending them hurtling down towards Earth's ground, at high speed.

'Mayday!' Proton shouts to the others. 'Can't steer the ship. Prepare for a huge crash landing!'

The ship sored through the cloud, and picked up more speed as it neared the ground and...

CRASH!

It took minutes for Jazz to wake up, looking around at everyone else, most of them intact, but some badly damaged. Proton; suffering a breakage in a steel wall, now a ship crash into the ground at full speed, the impact must have hurt.

_'Jazz!'_

Jazz turned around to see Prowl there. Of course, Prowl was already dead, he wouldn't feel nothing.

_'Lets help the others.'_

Jazz nodded.

They worked together to drag some of the bots out from under the wreckage. Proton was alright after the impact, and he staggered to his feet.

When everyone was evacuated from the ship, they turned towards the wreckage of Steal -Thind's ship. It was in total pieces! Would've been quite the puzzle to put it all back together.

And they could all see Steal -Thind's body, lifeless and grey, in pieces too among the wreckage. An arm there, a leg there, his head there, his energy staining the wreckage.

(Yes I know it sounds gruesome)

Everyone cheered. His army, and the leader, were dead.

Prowl smiled, watching the family cheer. But now his work was complete. He must leave now.

He glowed brightly, so bright it drew everyone towards him, gasping.

_'My work... is complete. I must go now, dad, brother, boss,... Jazz...'_

'No...' Jazz had to stop himself from shredding tears.

'Bro..' Bluestreak joined Jazz.

Proton smiled, and held his hand to his head to salute his son. 'Good luck.'

Prowl nodded.

'You've been a brilliant soldier. Say hello to everyone for us in the matrix.' Rodimus said.

All the team waved goodbye to Prowl.

Prowl smiled, wiping a tear away. His body turned transparent, but you could see the outlline of him, and he evaporated into the air.

Everyone watched the tiny dust particles float into the air, towards the sky, sparkling by the bright Sun.

'It was the adventure of a lifetime, for one soldier, who wanted to complete his final mission from the dead. He was a kind, gifted, and loyal warrior amongst our ranks... Autobot Prowl. We respect that his peace was disturbed, by one final goal. And with our help, it was completed. He can now rest in the matrix, and rest in peace, amongst his fellow comrades, who too lost their lives during the war, amongst those, his brother Smokescreen. I, Jazz, newly appointed SIC of the Autobots, am proud to stand in the ranks that Prowl once stood, but I can say, that place, will never be the same without Prowl. In all my years as his best friend, watching him grow up into this, tough minded, and loyal soldier, coping after the loss of his mother, and became the son she would have loved to see grow up. I respect Prowl, and hope he rests in peace, with his mum, brother, as they are joined in the matrix. We'll miss you Prowl.' Jazz said a speech in the Autobot chapel, where those who died were laid to rest.

Everyone raised their energon cubes. 'Rest in peace Prowl. And to those who too lost their lives so young.'

_'I'd stood there, watching my comrades respect us dead. Though we aren't alive, or living, breathing Autobots to them, we have a part of ourselves left in this world, as long as they remember us.'_

'I'm Autobot Prowl. I died August 1st, 2005, during the great war.

My time on Earth was fun. New comrades, friends, and family. It was pride to join the Autobot ranks, and appointed SIC to the one and only Optimus Prime. It was my honour.

I respected Jazz as my only bestest friend. We had ups and downs too like all friends do, but our friendship never broke.

I leave my twin brother on Earth, with our father, who will look after him. As long as I'm in their memories, I will never be gone from Earth.

My designation is Prowl, and thanks for your time, listening to my story.

**And that's the end of that story everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it, and loved it. I'll take any reviews, and if changes are required please inform me.**

**Thanks for reading my story, and hope this experience was great.**

**Transformersfan01**


End file.
